


Strangers On A Train.

by frejajolie



Series: Once: Tom Riddle's Only Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frejajolie/pseuds/frejajolie
Summary: Some eleven years back, Dumbledore had made a deal with a woman named Eula Lane. He wanted a child, she was a woman that he knew and they agreed. And the woman fell in love with him by her mistake and in spite, took the child away. Vanished in the night like she never existed. The child was born Isabella Jolie Dumbledore but had been renamed Freja Bryant. And today she was on the platform nine and three quarters...off to Hogwarts and on this day she met an extraordinarily dark young man.





	Strangers On A Train.

**Author's Note:**

> Not looking for negative commentary or even criticism. Maybe he's OC, maybe he's not. Just felt like posting this here. Thanks. May or may not write more about these two in the future. And bare in mind that this is totally an AU type of situation, obviously.

Freja stepped out of a long black car, a relatively small child with a yellowish bruise and cut above her left brow and a scar on her chin. It wasn't the bruising that caught Tom's eye however. It was the lost look in her eyes, wide like saucers and so blue green that he swore he'd never seen anything quite as fine in his life--though only eleven and bought up in a grim setting. She tugged her luggage behind which seemed so larger than life behind this small being. She stepped onto the platform, squinting at the top of it and looking at him with a look he couldn't quite place. In Freja's mind, she thought that he was perhaps the most divine thing she had ever laid eyes on. This morose, sullen boy with stark black hair in waves like tendrils of pure ink and eyes dark as coal. He was beautiful. Tom, equally as stricken but for different reasons, spoke amidst his utter confusion at the twisting in his chest and the bubbling in his belly. " _Take a run at it. That's what the others have been doing_." He knew, he'd been watching. She stood there, confused and frozen. So he rolled his eyes, though he wasn't sure why, other than that was his normal reaction to people. He didn't feel quite so annoyed by her, however.

He took a run first and Freja took a moment to watch him sink into the wall with total amusement. She was a witch, yes, but she never knew about such things. Her mother never explained. She found the courage from this boy, this boy that had no name and ran at the pillar and disappeared to the other side like he did. "WOW!" She said excitedly, it seemed as though she had decided that she was going to remain by his side--a foreshadowing of their future together, if you will. Because even if she were young, she felt utterly taken by the boy with no name. " _Yes well, it is a school for magic_." He countered, gesturing ahead for her to step onto the train first. Freja did and Tom noted that she was obedient and he liked that about her--he liked her being obedient to him. "I'm Freja." She said behind him, he never answered with his name but instead sat in the first car available and she stood there looking like she wanted to join. "May I sit with you ?" And then he felt that odd tugging in his chest again, he shrugged in response to seem flippant about a matter that he knew in his own mind, was out of his control. The girl sat, not across, but beside him and scooted so their legs were touching. This gesture normally would have caused irritation to Riddle, though he found no such feeling and that served to confuse him more. In fact, he decided that he didn't mind her at all. **_This is troubling_** , he thought to himself, _**Why doesn't she vex me like everyone else ?**_ And Freja was thinking about how she feared before, that she would make no friends and here she was with a friend already. "You never said your name."

Tom was quiet for a beat before he puffed out a breath like his own name bothered him. It did, she would learn. " _Tom Riddle._ " But the girl looked at him sweet and delightful and he felt a tug again, "What ? Why are you smiling like that ?" Freja just shrugged with a sheepish grin--again with that blasted tugging. "I think it's a fine name." Riddle blinked in response, unsure of himself again with her and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time where she was concerned. "What house do you think you'll be in ?" She said once the train had started. " _I don't know._ " He said back, "I think I'll be Slytherin." And she said it so decisively that he found himself a bit jealous of the feeling. " _Me too._ " Was all he could say and then she did it; she touched his hand with her own. And Tom thought, well, he didn't mind that at all either.


End file.
